An Overdue Encounter
by Myra2003
Summary: Update. Rhett left Atlanta during the war with no words of parting to Scarlett. Now, ten years later she comes to him with a confession and a secret that he must never find out.
1. After all these years

Note: Well here is my new story! I started it four years ago but completely forgot about it until I found it on an old disk with dozens of my old fanfics. I find I like writing more about Scarlett and Rhett before they married, so I'm not sure if I will continue that much with this story. It isn't as dramatic as Living Another Day or as in depth as Love In Tara. And I am so busy with school and working on a GWTW sequel too. But please enjoy and please review.

An Overdue Encounter

February 1873

Rhett couldn't believe it. Scarlett O'Hara was down stairs waiting for him. How long had it been since he had last seen her? It had to have been at least ten years. He never forgot her. But then again, how could he? She was so young and naïve. She had the whole world in her grasp. She was the first respectable woman that had ever cared for him completely. But he had destroyed her trust when he had left her.

It had taken him two years to bed her. Longer than any woman he had ever pursued. The next morning he had left her. He should have stayed and made sure she wasn't pregnant; it would have been the gentlemanly thing to do, but then again he wasn't a gentleman. He had never pretended to be, during their brief affair, if one could call it that. Scarlett had known what she was getting herself into. Yet, when he had left her, his conscience had plagued him.

Rhett gazed in the mirror as he expertly tightened his silk cravat and straightened his vest one last time. He confidently strode down the long flight of stairs of the hotel. It was bustling here with people from the fast-paced city. He did enjoy it here and always stayed at this hotel. It was the best New York had to offer and if there was one thing he got, it was always the best.

He couldn't believe Scarlett had found him here. He was in New York on business and no one else had his address besides his mother. But if he knew anything about Scarlett, he knew her charm and determination. Rhett chucked lightly as he descended the last few steps.

He saw her immediately. She stood out from the whole crowd of people. She had the same air of confidence, though he could see a brief flicker of worry in her green eyes. She wasn't the same spoiled southern belle that he had last seen; she was a breathtaking woman. Her hair was pulled away from her beautiful face and she wore a green taffeta dress with a full bustle. The dress outlined her shapely legs and abdomen as it enhanced her eyes. She was no longer a young girl.

Scarlett instantly caught sight of Rhett and gave him a nervous smile as she walked over to him. Rhett followed suit, soon they were standing only inches apart as Rhett grinned down at her. Scarlett nervously laughed.

"Hello, Rhett. You sure are looking dapper. I thought I would never find you. Well… you do stand out of the crowd, I can spot you a mile away."

"As I can spot you," Rhett replied as he offered his arm. Scarlett timidly placed her arm in his as they strolled to the dining room. Scarlett and Rhett took their seats and ordered two cups of tea. After the waiter left, Rhett turned to Scarlett with a questioning look.

"I'm surprised you're here in New York, Scarlett. I thought this was the last place you would ever be."

She nervously toyed with her napkin as she stared at Rhett. She finally smiled again as she set her napkin down and placed her hands on her lap. "Well, I like New York just as much as any city. Besides I'm here visiting Melly."

"Melanie Wilkes?"

"Yes, her and Ashley. They moved over here…oh, about six years ago. Ashley took a job at the bank," Scarlett added, noticing Rhett's confusion.

"Ah, so your lover is here in the same city," he taunted her as he had always done. But Scarlett seemed indifferent to his words.

"How you do run on Rhett… Ashley isn't my lover, or has ever been. Oh, I do admit I fantasized over him a number of times but he and Melly belong together. Ashley is one of my dearest friends, as Melly is. I would never do anything to dishonor them."

Rhett stared at her with a mix of disbelief and shock. But he quickly recovered as he spoke, "Scarlett, I haven't seen you in ten years and now all of a sudden you show up at my hotel. I'm curious as to know why. As I recall the last time we saw each other we weren't on good terms."

Scarlett wryly laughed. "We were never on good terms Rhett, as I recall. That was ages ago and believe it or not, once I heard you were in New York I couldn't wait to come and see you. And to see what you have done in the last ten years."

Rhett chuckled. "Nothing interesting or worth hearing. What about you Scarlett? Has there been new husbands or a passle of children? Are you a millionaire yet?"

Scarlett toyed with her napkin again as she nervously sighed. She finally met Rhett's gaze and smiled. "That's partly what I wanted to speak to you about Rhett, but later. Well I'm almost a millionaire, not quite. I bought a mill after I married Frank…"

"Old whisker faced Kennedy?"

"Yes, old whisker faced Kennedy," Scarlett replied with a look of annoyance. "Frank wasn't a good business man. If I hadn't of went in the mill business we would have starved! But I'm not complaining, I make money and the mills are good."

"The mills? You may be over ambitious but I never would have thought of you as a type of girl to run mills." Rhett paused as the waiter brought the tea. Finally he spoke again, "Are you in debt, my pet?" Though Rhett was teasing Scarlett could still hear concern in his voice.

"No… Not now anyway. But during the war I was. I didn't know how our next meal was coming or who would come next. Those were terrible days. But now I have enough money, that the… no one could take Tara away from me."

"Yes I can see that," Rhett replied taking in her flashy appearance. No one could hold a candle to her. "So Scarlett, tell me how you had come to marry old whiskered faced Kennedy."

"Don't be rude. I don't ask of your private affairs and you shouldn't ask about mine. Anyhow that's not why I'm here." Scarlett took a sip of tea, the same look of worry appeared in her eyes as she rubbed her temples.

"Yes?" Rhett prompted. Scarlett only looked at him with increasing annoyance.

"Can we go some place private?"

"My room?" Rhett asked with a smirk.

"Don't be crude, Rhett. Lets go for a walk and then I'll talk to you. And please refrain from all of your jokes; they're making me nervous." She rose from her seat and threw her napkin on the table as Rhett paid the waiter. He retrieved Scarlett's coat and his hat.

The night chill was already setting in as the sky darkened. Scarlett instinctively moved closer to Rhett's body for warmth as the made their way down the dark street to a park. They soon found a small bench and sat down as they stared at the night sky. Finally Rhett turned to Scarlett.

"You have me at your disposal my pet. What was so important that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Scarlett only ignored his question as she gazed out into the night sky. Finally she asked, "Are you happy, Rhett?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"I was only asking. I have thought often of you and… and I was just curious is all. Are you still the same dashing, unmarried blockade runner, you once were during the war?"

"Well, my pet, I don't know about dashing. I suppose some can say I'm handsome in a healthy sort of way. The blockade runs are over for me. And to answer your unladylike question, no, I'm still not a marrying man." Rhett chuckled lightly as he carelessly leaned back on the bench, into a more comfortable position.

"How about you, Scarlett? How many children do you have and how many husbands? You couldn't have stayed single all this time."

"Oh! I couldn't could I?" she challenged.

"It remains to be unseen. Can you honestly tell me that you kissed a man only yesterday, Scarlett? I won't believe it."

"Believe what ever you like."

"No you didn't." Rhett said. Ignoring her earlier comment he continued, "If you kissed a man recently, you would be blushing as red as the red earth your huge monastery sits on. But of course, I might be too over presumptuous."

"You are!" She felt her cheeks glowing hot with anger and indignation, nevertheless she continued, "I can see you're just as rude as ever! I don't even know why I came to see you! You'll always be a black-hearted varmint, Rhett Butler! I won't sit here and be insulted!"

She rose to leave but as she noticed Rhett's dancing black eyes, she knew that he had only wanted a rise out of her and he had just what he had wanted. She hadn't realized how much she had enjoyed their constant bickering and his company.

In spite of herself, she fell back on the bench as she broke out in laughter. Rhett followed suit as Scarlett leaned on him, laughing uncontrollably. As their laughter ceased, she leaned back on the bench again with a sigh. Rhett only watched her with raised brows and a smirk on his face.

"Well, my pet. I see you haven't lost your temper. But it seems you have grown up a bit, since our last meeting."

"Well, you need to grow up when left with nothing but three small children, a house full of people and hardly not enough food to keep body and soul together." Scarlett retorted, hoping Rhett wouldn't ask her other questions she wished not to answer.

"Three children?" Rhett asked with a laugh.

Scarlett's mind raced. He's not supposed to know, not yet. She made herself calm down as she calmly replied, "Melanie's son Beau, Wade and that Prissy is just like a child." Thank heaven's Melanie had a son, Scarlett thankfully thought as she waited for Rhett's reaction.

"Melanie Wilkes?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course. She had him the night Sherman came… Soon after that we left for Tara. He lives in Atlanta at Tara with us. Ashley and Melly wanted him to be close to his family and of course he comes to New York part of the year."

"Who is us?"

"Will, Sue, their children and my children." Scarlett blinked back tears. Thank heavens it was dark, Rhett would only laugh and torment her if he were to notice… She couldn't tell him that her parents were gone. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that they weren't in the list.

But Rhett had a very quick, observant mind. He had noticed her parents weren't mentioned and had heard the torment in her voice.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"They are dead," She simply answered. Not wanting him to advance future on the subject. It would be too much for her to bear. It would be yet another endless conversation. She remembered the pain of telling each person in Atlanta and every time they had asked it made it truer.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. How did it happen?" Rhett inquired.

"Mother died of typhoid and pa… he- he fell off his horse," Scarlett answered wishing they didn't have to dwell on the subject. Rhett obviously noticed her discomfort as he inquired about Frank.

"And what about, Frank?"

Scarlett felt her pulse quicken as she nervously laughed. "Well, what about him?"

"Shouldn't he be here with you?" Rhett smugly asked. Scarlett only glared at him.

"No. He's dead. He died of typhoid shortly after our daughter was born."

Rhett seemed genuinely sorry, yet there was mocking laughter in his dark eyes. "Well, it must be awful for you then to be widowed twice. Third time is the charm. You need to marry a man, Scarlett. Not some boy or a man old enough to be your father… Try a husband the right age and you'll be surprised that you'll benefit immensely. Unless that is you married a third time?"

"No! Rhett, if you are going to be rude, I don't see much point to this conversation!"

"All right then, since you are so touchy about that subject let's talk about your wonderful children."

That gathered Scarlett's attention completely. She became tense and less cheerful. Rhett noticed the change in her demeanor but didn't say anything; he only waited for her to speak.

"Well, there is Wade of course. He is twelve now and almost taller then me. There is also Ella and Katie."

"Three children? I never knew you were such a motherly figure, Scarlett." Rhett taunted her.

"I wasn't! But now I am!"

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I didn't mean it as an insult. You can't blame me can you? When I was in Atlanta you didn't give your son a time in the day."

"I know. I wish I could change all that, but I guess it doesn't matter now…" She had to tell him. Scarlett nervously toyed with her sleeve before finding enough courage to look up. Rhett's dark eyes didn't ever show any expression of pain or anger, very rarely anger. They were always so mocking. She briefly wondered if Rhett had ever cried. Had he ever lost anything that pained him to think about? She didn't think so. But Rhett wasn't apart of her life now; it shouldn't matter to her but it did.

"Rhett…" she trailed off, not sure how to begin.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, Katie isn't Frank's child." She finally blurted out. Scarlett looked up to Rhett's unreadable eyes and found the courage to begin. "she's yours."

Scarlett quickly looked down at her lap, finding herself not able to look into Rhett's eyes or face him. In an instant she felt Rhett's steel like grip on her forearms as she was roughly turned to face him.

"What did you say?" He savagely asked. Anger flickered in his eyes as if they were two dark pools. Scarlett quickly looked away not wanting to see the anger and hostility in his eyes.

"I had your child nine years ago," Scarlett bluntly answered, barley breathing as she waited for Rhett's reaction.

Rhett's grip only tightened. Scarlett cried out in pain as he roughly pulled her off of the bench until she was only a mere inch away from his face. She felt Rhett's warm breath fanning her face; she closed her eyes quickly as tears welled up in her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her cry. But Rhett only shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Damn you! What do you want now? Money? What game are you trying to play, Scarlett? Did you think I was as stupid as one of your country beaus, to play father to a child that isn't even mine? You play hard," He concluded with a bitter chuckle, causing shivers to run up Scarlett's spine.

She roughly pulled away from his grip and slapped him across the face with all of her force. The slap seemed to echo through out the whole park as if she had hit him with a whip.

"She is your child! But you are too yellow to admit it! Perhaps you don't remember that May evening on Aunt Pitty's porch! Well, I certainly do!" Scarlett's chest heaved with anger as she glared at him with contempt.

Rhett's mind wandered back to all those years ago, during the war. Yes, he certainly remembered. He would never forget that warm May evening in 63'. That was the first time he had bedded Scarlett O'Hara and his only time. Like a coward he had run. He couldn't have faced her; his guilt was too great.

"And now you decide to tell me ten years later? How chivalrous of you my dear." Scarlett visibly flinched.

"And if you had a decent bone in your body, Rhett Butler, you would have at least stayed or had enough courage to ask me if I were with your child!"

"Touché, my dear. And now what do you expect me to do? Go running back to Atlanta so we can be a happy family?" Rhett asked with a bitter chuckle.

"I don't expect you to do a thing, Rhett Butler! Not for my family or for me but for our daughter. She will be nine years old in a week and has a right to know her father. It's your decision Rhett, if you choose to come or not." Swiftly Scarlett grabbed a pen from her purse and quickly jotted down the Wilkes's address.

She quickly handed it to him, making sure their fingers didn't come in contact with one another. "I'm staying at Melly's. She and I are leaving on the twelve o'clock train tomorrow. You can meet us at the depot if you decide to come or you can meet me at Melly's and we can leave together."

Scarlett stared at Rhett briefly a moment before grabbing her purse quickly. "Goodbye, Rhett," she finally said as she turned to leave.

Rhett watched Scarlett until her small figure became only a faint shadowy outline in the night. His thoughts plagued him until he reached the hotel where he fell into a restless sleep…

TBC


	2. Memories of May

Note: Thank you for the reviews. You all really spoil me with 12 reviews, but I'm not complaining. I will continue this story for a while since I have up to chapter 5 done. But I know I need to slow down since I'm working on two other GWTW fanfics. I really need to slow down haha. Well please enjoy and review.

Part 2

Scarlett reached Melanie and Ashley's small brick home an hour later. She hadn't wanted to directly return, to face the many questions she was sure would be asked. She still hadn't completely gotten over the shock of seeing Rhett, after all these years… She was still in turmoil when she had quietly slipped into the dim house. She quickly hung up her coat and slipped off her gloves from her cold fingers.

"Scarlett dear," Melanie's sweet voice floated through the dimly lit room, making the room seem lighter with her presence. Scarlett felt calmer than she had previously.

"What is it, Melly?"

"Are you all right, dear?" Melanie asked as she finally walked into the room. Her face was wreathed with a lovely smile, yet her brow was puckered in worry.

"Oh, I'm all right, Melly. I'm sorry that I worried you. You are a dear to worry but you needn't. I'm twenty-eight years old not two." Scarlett smiled lightly. It was still nice to have Melanie fuss over her. At times she would forget that Melanie was only her sister in-law. Melanie blushed.

"I'm sorry, darling. I just can't help but worry about you. All alone in the city… It can get very dangerous at night…"

"Fiddle- dee- dee. I'm safer here than I was ever at Tara during the war. Besides I wasn't alone. You'll never guess who I saw…" Scarlett trailed off as a troubled look crossed her eyes. "I saw Rhett… He knows about Katie."

Confusion was clearly written across Melanie's small face. Her eyes usually soothing and warm became anxious. She had always had looked out for Scarlett's best interest.

"Melanie knows how I feel," Scarlett thought with a sigh. She has always been on my side even when I was such a fool to be entrapped in Rhett's charms and got pregnant. Melanie has never berated me once or given me a cross word.

"I know, Melly," Scarlett began, trying to ease her own worry as well as Melanie's. "You were right. I shouldn't have kept Katie away from Rhett; he deserves to know his daughter. But I was so young then, such a child. I didn't think of anyone's feelings but my own."

Melanie only smiled and walked over to Scarlett's side. "We were all children then, darling." She said lovingly. "Don't berate yourself. You are one of the most bravest people I know and I love you dearly."

"I love you too, Melly." Scarlett grabbed Melanie's small hand; only holding her gentle but firm hand seemed to give her the strength she needed. She sighed, she still felt panic rising in her chest. She only wanted to disappear and cry her heart out. Her heart felt so heavy and empty now that she had one less burden to carry.

"I'm not sure if Rhett will be there. He was so angry, I have never seen Rhett so furious… But I can't blame him."

"No, dear, you can't. But it is the right thing for Captain Butler to know about his child. I'm so proud of you." Melanie concluded gathering Scarlett in her arms to comfort her.

"I only hope Rhett is there. But if he doesn't come, I won't tell Katie about Rhett. I don't want to hurt her… Can you believe it, Melly? In less than a week she will be nine. She has grown up so fast. Soon she'll be going off to college and having dozens of beaux, she won't even give me a second thought." Scarlett wistfully laughed at that thought.

Katie was already so independent, just like Rhett. Katie was so much like Rhett; she had his temperament, his smile and his tendency to read peoples feelings and thoughts. Yes, Katie was a very determined bright-eyed young girl. But she wasn't mocking like Rhett… But Rhett couldn't have always been so mocking and self-assured, Scarlett reflectively thought.

"Darling, don't worry." Melanie's voice came through Scarlett's reverie. "Captain Butler will love Katie. She is such an angel, just like you."

"Oh, Melly! Katie isn't at all like me, she is so much like Rhett. I was no angel at that age. Mammy had to chase me all around Tara. My dresses were all soiled and muddy! I didn't listen to one word pa uttered, I was always scolded."

"Her clothes are always ripped and beyond repair," Melanie reminded Scarlett with a smile. Scarlett smiled in spite of herself. Melanie did have a point. Why, it was only last week Katie had come home with her new coat ripped from playing war. It looked as if her, Ella and Wade had just come home from the war.

"I only hope Katie won't do anything to show… Well, I want Rhett to know I don't let her run around wild. But he might not even come."

"But he might. Try not to worry too much, dear. Everyone loves Katie, manners or not, Captain Butler will love her dearly." Scarlett's features softened under Melanie's calm words.

"Of course you are right, Melly. And here I am running around like a scared goat. But God's Nightgown! It's not as if Rhett raised her! Katie is very polite."

"Of course, darling," Melanie reassured. She rose gracefully and gave Scarlett a brief kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry everything will be fine, darling, you'll see. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Melly." Scarlett replied as Melanie picked up the lantern to guide her way up the dark stairs. Soon Melanie was gone, leaving Scarlett in total darkness. Tiredly, she made her way to the sofa and fell on it heavily. She briefly recalled the contrast of that bright May evening on Aunt Pitty's porch to this pitch-black darkness…

…She had just returned from her day of nursing. The evening sun had shone brightly that day and the evening air was very humid. She had sat out on the porch, sitting in the rocking chair, slowly rocking, and hoping that just enough cold wind would fan her hot face.

Melanie and Aunt Pitty were gone that day. They were in Macon, visiting their relatives, the Burrs. For the first time in years Scarlett was completely alone, which was very unusual especially with all the old matrons hanging at her side and all the wounded soldiers she had to nurse. Even Wade was taking a nap. The evening air was very still and quite, almost peaceful. Scarlett watched the sun set over the dark rolling clouds.

Suddenly she heard the slight gallop of a horse break through the peaceful silence. She jumped in fright slightly before regaining her composure. Who would be riding on an evening like this? Scarlett pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders.

The horse came into view and Scarlett immediately noticed the black stallion and it's rider, Rhett Butler. She was surprised to see him for she hadn't seen him for one week ever since he had been invited to Pittypat's for supper.

He confidently dismounted the stallion, striding towards her with a mocking grin. He mockingly bowed over her hand, bringing her small hands to his full lips. "My dear, Mrs. Hamilton, my very dear Mrs. Hamilton…"

Scarlett's brow knitted together in annoyance as she snatched her hand from Rhett's. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I just can't stay away, I tried but as you see I am still here," he joked. Scarlett only sighed. He was so exasperating!

"Where have you been, Rhett? I haven't seen you in weeks?" Scarlett asked with a slight pout. Rhett's grin broadened.

"Why? Did you miss me, Scarlett?"

"You wish!" she retorted. "I have others company who are a lot more pleasurable to be around then you."

Rhett screwed up his face in mock disgust. "My, the grapes are sour today… Others company might be more pleasurable, my pet, but they aren't as rich as me."

"Never mind about that! You still are an arrogant cad! Why are you here anyhow? What do you want from me?" Rhett's eyes clouded with an odd expression before he replied.

"You."

"Pardon me?" Scarlett asked, sure she had heard him wrong.

"You," he answered again. Scarlett's mouth hung agape but Rhett continued to speak. "I have wanted you more than I have ever wanted any woman, Scarlett. Ever since the first day I laid eyes on you at Twelve Oaks, I wanted you. Surely you know you are a very desirable woman… I love to see that fire burning in those bright green eyes."

Scarlett couldn't even speak; her mouth had gone dry. Oh the nerve of that cad! To think she, Scarlett O'Hara would fall for his charms and become his mistress.

"All I know is that you are foolish to think that I would become your mistress! You really are a foolish man, Rhett," Scarlett concluded with a laugh. Finding immediate satisfaction in giving Rhett Butler a piece of her mind.

He only laughed. "It never crossed my mind, Scarlett, that you would accept such a proposal from the likes of me… But I want you and I always get what I want." In long strides he strode over to her and took her in his arms. She tried to push him away but soon, found herself returning his kisses with equal fervor. She could feel Rhett's heart beating madly against her chest and she was sure he could feel hers too. No man had ever aroused such feelings in her; she couldn't find the strength to push him away.

Breathlessly they both pulled away from each other. Rhett caressed her face lightly almost as if he were her lover. Scarlett gasped; she hadn't known Rhett could be so tender. She soon felt her resistance melting away. Her eyes finally met his and she saw the passion in his dark eyes. It had been so long since a whole man had wanted her. So long since she had been kissed…

Scarlett finally found the courage. She didn't want Rhett to leave. Her reputation was in shambles already and she didn't care what everyone thought. She only wanted him, she didn't know why, she just knew she did.

She held out her hands lightly and timidly placed them on his hard chest as she lightly ran her fingers over his coat and lapels. She knew it was wrong and her conscious told her not to but without a second thought she grabbed his arm and led him into the house.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Of course she had been having second thoughts ever since she had first laid eyes on Rhett Butler.

"No," she answered finally. Rhett smiled as he walked over to her and enveloped her in his strong arms. Scarlett sighed as she leaned into him. She briefly thought of Ashley. What would he say if he were to ever find out? But no sooner had the thought crossed her mind, her visions of Ashley were blurred, as Rhett's demanding lips captured hers…

…Scarlett shut her eyes tightly trying to block out the images of Rhett from her mind. They had made love and he had left as the sky had darkened over Atlanta. His eyes hadn't looked into hers as he had given her a kiss and left. By next day, word was out in all of Atlanta that Rhett had been seen alone with her and they had been kissing shamefully. And Rhett had never returned.

She was so lost in her reverie she had lost track of all time. In the distance she saw the bright pink colors of a new day starting to blend in with the dark night sky, it was almost dawn. Shakily, Scarlett rose on her trembling legs and made her way to her room. She needed sleep.

TBC


	3. By Train

Authors note: Thank you thank you all of my reviewers! I would love to answer each and every one of you but I don't have the time :( I'm so busy with school so your reviews often make me so happy when I'm rather down about how little time I have to do the things I like. But I am able to squeeze writing my GWTW stories here and there. So I proabably won't be able to update as regularly as I like but I will try! Please review and I hope you all enjoy.

Part 3

Scarlett's green eyes anxiously scanned the crowd. She knew Rhett wasn't coming. That cad! Oh, if she just weren't a lady, what wouldn't she tell that varmint? She tried not to feel so upset, but she did. She really shouldn't let him affect her so.

"He's not coming."

"Of course he will, darling," Melanie assured her with a smile. But Scarlett was not assured. It was just like Rhett, to run away from his problems. As he had run from her. She felt a sense of loss at the memory but shoved it aside. It wouldn't do to look back now.

"Of course he's not, Melly. He is a skunk if I ever saw one! Oh of all low down…" Scarlett stopped in mid sentence as she heard deep laughter come from behind her. She spun around quickly, knowing at once it was Rhett.

"Rhett!" Scarlett cried, blushing profoundly. She forced a smile as she stared at him. But Rhett wasn't watching her; he was watching Melanie. He lightly bent over Melanie's small white hand, devoid of the mocking behavior he usually had. He gave her one of his most dazzling smiles, flashing his animal-white teeth. Even through her anger, she could only stare at him in awe. He was still the most masculine, handsome man she had ever met. He was at least a foot taller than her, his height was overpowering. He made her feel petty compared to him.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett finally said, softly releasing Melanie's small white hand from his large one.

Melanie must have felt the same magnetic air, which Rhett only had, for she slightly blushed. "Captain Butler! How nice to see you again! It has been years since I had last the pleasure of seeing you. Atlanta isn't the same without you. Either was Scarlett, she missed you terribly."

Rhett raised startled black eyes to Scarlett's but no sooner had they registered surprise, they became mocking once again. She blushed profoundly. God's Nightgown! Of course she had missed Rhett but now he was going to mock her to no end.

"Darling, I am going to speak to the conductor real quick." Melanie's voice floated through all the other voices of the large crowd. Scarlett felt panic rise in her chest. She was leaving her alone and with Rhett!

"So you came," Scarlett remarked glancing at his bags through slanted, suspicious green eyes.

"Yes. I certainly didn't come for my health, Scarlett."

"Why did you come?"

"Well my pet, if you forgot you asked me to. It seems that I have a nine-year-old daughter. Is that reason enough for you?" Rhett asked with slanted eyebrows. Scarlett glared.

"Don't you dare make light of this, Rhett! I am nervous as it is!"

"Why are you nervous, Scarlett? Surely you aren't hiding something from me? This is my daughter that you are so kindly taking me to see, isn't it? I hope you aren't trying to father me to a child that isn't fine."

Scarlett's face raged with anger. She grunted in rage and raised her hand, intent on slapping Rhett's arrogant face. She didn't control herself, and couldn't remember the last time she had been so furious. But no sooner had she raised it, he quickly caught her hand and placed it to her side, still not releasing it.

"Now, there will be none of that. Do you enjoy making a spectacle of yourself?" Rhett asked with a chuckle.

"Only when I can make one out of you," Scarlett replied through clenched teeth. She roughly pulled her hand out of Rhett's grasp and turned towards Melanie, who was approaching them with a smile.

"It's time to board the train, Scarlett dear. You and Captain Butler will be sitting next to each other," Melanie added with a triumphant smile.

Scarlett's mouth hung agape. Surely Melanie wasn't playing matchmaker! But by the determined look on her face, Scarlett knew it was true. She glared both at Melanie and Rhett, who seemed to find this situation amusing. She stalked off towards the train, hearing Rhett's laughter from behind her.

The ride wasn't going to be enjoyable… Scarlett angrily scooted as far away from Rhett as she could. He only grinned as he kept his eyes focused on the newspaper. Damn him! Scarlett thought with a huff as her green eyes scanned the crowd of passengers, trying to find Melanie.

She finally found Melanie sitting next to an old matron. Her face was lit with a lovely, angelic smile as she lively chatted with the older woman. Melanie noticed Scarlett's pointed glare but only waved and smiled sweetly at her. The woman nodded politely with a smile.

With a huff, she fell back into her chair. Rhett seemed to have noticed her distress. He chuckled.

"Are you all right, my pet?" He inquired, not even taking his eyes off of the paper for a second.

"Yes!"

Rhett finally set the newspaper aside and screwed up his face in mock disgust. "My, the grapes are sour today. Now what is it?"

Scarlett's mind briefly wandered back to all those years ago. Where had she heard that? But no longer had her mind wandered away. She heard Rhett speak again.

"Now what is it, Scarlett? You have been in a sour mood since we left New York. Shouldn't we be able to at least be civil to one another? Or am I too over presumptuous?" He chuckled lightly before placing a light hand on Scarlett's. She involuntary jumped under his touch but didn't move her hand from under his. He spoke lightly again, "If not for our sakes, for…" He paused a moment as a troubled look crossed his dark stormy eyes. With a light breath he said, "Katie."

Scarlett shuddered. It sounded so strange to have Rhett call his daughter by name, for the first time in all of her nine years. She felt great remorse as she lowered her head slightly. Katie should have had a father to call her own, as Rhett should have known about her . For every girl needed a father as she had needed Gerald. All of her children had been fatherless but she could change the fact for Katie, and she intended to even if it killed her.

"Yes," she silently agreed as she felt Rhett's dark eyes boring into her. There was nothing else to say. After awhile the gentle movement of the train lulled her to sleep and the presence of Rhett beside her was comforting. The train jolted roughly with a stop. Scarlett grudgingly opened her eyes. But no sooner had she opened them; they fluttered closed instantly. She lightly burrowed her face into her warm pillow.

…She was sitting on the front porch of Tara, watching the sunset as she carelessly smoothed the small wrinkles from her green taffeta dress. She saw the faint outline of Gerald's stout form as his short legs kicked his great white stallion into a gallop.

"Watch me, Ellen! Watch me take this one!" his thick Irish, brogue yelled with excitement.

"No pa! No!" Scarlett desperately cried. But it was too late; Gerald's form was lying on the red earth of Tara, that he had loved so much. He was truly and utterly gone…

"Scarlett… honey…"

Scarlett heard her name being called. She tried to focus on who was calling her. It was a deep voice that made her feel safe…

"Papa," Scarlett sleepily whispered. She was sure it was Gerald. But then reality came to her… Gerald was gone. Scarlett jerked awake with a start. She confusedly stared around at her surroundings. She saw Rhett's worried face poised above hers. Rhett? Why was he here? She had to be dreaming. It was like the other dreams of him that haunted her.

"Rhett?"

"Are you all right, honey?" he asked his dark brow creased in worry. Scarlett confusedly stared up at him. Reality came to her, she was only dreaming.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine, I was only dreaming."

"About your father?" Rhett asked. Noticing Scarlett's confused frown, he added, "I heard you call for him."

"Yes, I suppose I was." It was strange that she should dream of all times. She only did during the lonely nights at Tara, when she had indulged in one too many drinks. That was the worst part of poverty, the habits you picked up from it, especially drinking. Drinking only made it worst. Her past was like a plague, always haunting her, even in sleep.

"Where is everyone going?" she finally asked as she noticed all the passengers departing the train.

Rhett chuckled. He scanned the crowd briefly with his eyes before turning to Scarlett. "We just arrived in Jonesboro." Scarlett's eyes widened as she hurriedly rose.

"Already! It can't be, we only left a few minutes ago." Scarlett quickly replaced her bonnet, which had fallen off during her sleep. She ignored Rhett's amused laugh as she quickly gathered her stuff.

"No. I assure you, my pet, we left quite some time ago." He sat, observing Scarlett as she gathered her belongings hurriedly. "We better leave before the train leaves with us," he remarked lightly.

"Oh! And why didn't I think of that?" Scarlett said with a smile as she tried to gather all of her belongings in her arms. Rhett only laughed as he watched Scarlett's futile effort.

"God's nightgown, Rhett! Don't just stand there! Help me!" she cried, thrusting her carpetbag to him. Barely controlling her temper as she menacingly stared at him with an evil glint in her eyes. He could be the most infuriating man and at the same time she wanted to throw her arms around him with joy at being with him again. But she also wanted to strangle him.

"At your service, madam," he quipped with an amused grin. He effortlessly grabbed the rest of her luggage and easily strolled to the exit. Scarlett followed Rhett but soon lost him in the crowd. She huffed all the way past the crowd, looking for Melanie and Rhett.

She finally found Rhett and Melanie; they were standing away from the crowd next to a large oak tree, having a lively conversation. They didn't seem the least bit worried about her welfare.

Scarlett stopped a moment to catch her breath. It must have been the slight heat that was getting to her. She usually never snapped at others as she had done previously during the war. She had learned to keep her temper at least controlled but now she was acting like a snake ready to strike. Rhett was the only man that could make her so angry.

With difficulty she walked over to Rhett and Melanie with a smile. She didn't need to do anything that would make Rhett angry. She was sure he would leave this time for good. And she knew she couldn't bear it this time.

Melanie noticed Scarlett coming towards them and walked over to her with a huge smile. She embraced Scarlett tightly. "Oh, darling! I am so glad to be back! Beau… I can't wait to see my little boy again."

"I know, Melly," Scarlett answered. Beau was staying the year at Tara for he loved Tara and Ashley was struggling with expenses. Melanie would return to New York after Katie's birthday, back to Ashley and Beau would return with her.

She pulled away from Melanie's embrace and grabbed Rhett's arm. Rhett tensed as her arm made contact with his. She could tell he was slightly taken back. Her and Rhett had never shown affection for each other and Scarlett was even surprised by her ease with him after all these years. She timidly looked up at him. Understanding flooded between them. It felt so strange to have a normal conversation with Rhett, without any barbs or hurtful words. They both understood how each other were feeling at that moment.

"Darling!" Melanie cried urgently, breaking Scarlett and Rhett out of their reverie. Rhett was the first to break eye contact. He quickly turned, watching Melanie who was ecstatically holding Scarlett's other arm. He turned, and saw a lean man with hair that was as bright as the sun. Rhett turned questioning eyes to Scarlett.

"Will," she aided Rhett with a huge grin. She approached the wagon quickly followed by Melanie. "Will? Where have you been? We have been waiting for you all day," she gently scolded with a laugh. Will smiled as he curiously glanced at the dark stranger. He finally turned his attention to Melanie and Scarlett.

"The children wouldn't let me come. They all wanted to come to the depot, all six of them."

"Six?" Rhett asked with raised brows.

"Scarlett's three children and Sue and my three girls," Will easily answered. "And by the way I am Will Benteen." He put out a hand to Rhett and both men seemed friendly enough.

"Rhett Butler," he introduced. "And you are married to Scarlett's sister?"

"Sure am!" he replied with a huge grin and everyone laughed. "Well we better get goin' the children are dying to see Scarlett and Melanie."

They all headed in the direction of the wagon and Will helped Melanie up in the front with him and Rhett helped Scarlett in to the back where he sat next to her. Melanie's eyes gleamed and Will looked a bit conspicuous. Fiddle-dee-dee were they all trying to play matchmaker with her and Rhett?

"I'm so glad to be visiting!" Melanie murmured. "It's been so long since I have seen the county."

"It sure is better then New York," Scarlett said, "with all those Yankees."

Everyone laughed and Scarlett shared a reluctant smile with Rhett. His eyes were warm and his animal-white teeth gleaming. Her heart lurched and she forced her gaze ahead. She wouldn't let him affect her or entrap her with his charm again. She kept Katie in her mind for the rest of the ride and as they neared Tara, she wondered how her head strong daughter would react.

TBC


	4. Meeting Katie

Part 4

Note: Thanks to Cornorama, she pointed out that a train ride from New York to Atlanta would actually take about three days not a few hours. That shows my time sense and a lack of research haha. But I'll try to do better. Thanks for all the reviews everyone and to answer your question Rachieal, Scarlett is so crass because that's her nature sometimes, she's nervous and maybe in a way she still resents what Rhett did. But anyways enjoy and please review.

The ride through Clayton County was beautiful. She pointed out the sights to Rhett for he had only been here once at Twelve Oaks years ago. The country didn't posses it's former glory but it was returning to a semblance of what it had been. And Scarlett was proud of this land and her connection to it. The rolling red hills never ceased to bring a smile on her face.

Rhett seemed equally as affected and asked proper questions with interest in his eyes. He was an explorer and a traveler, she knew. He probably had been to many places, especially during the blockades, but nothing was quiet like Clayton County and Tara. There was a beauty about it that she finally could understand what pa had meant all those years ago. That land meant everything.

Will was talking to Melanie in his droning voice. There was a slight chill in the air of the ending winter. But the sun peeked through the gray clouds and the light rain of earlier this morning had faded. Now the road was awash with running red earth that softly clumped under the horses' hooves. She breathed in the rain-filled air deeply.

"You look peaceful," Rhett commented beside her.

She smiled. "I am Rhett. For once I have found peace and I don't intend to loose it."

He nodded. "How far is Tara?"

"About one mile ahead."

Suddenly Rhett looked some what nervous and let out a laugh. "I'm quaking in my shoes about the thought of meeting my daughter. Does she know about me?"

She smiled at him sympathetically. Poor Rhett! He looks downright awful. He was as clean as ever but his face was worried and his brow creased. She smiled lightly, hoping to ease him and the tenseness of his body.

"She does know your name and that you're her father if that's what you're wondering. She acts like she doesn't care but I know she does. I regret it now that I didn't tell you, I was so angry and such a child." She grabbed his arm instinctively. "She is a wonderful girl."

"Tell me about her," Rhett begged.

Scarlett told him about Katie with pride in her voice and a smile. She had been a very good baby that rarely cried but was always wandering off and inspecting things closely. She walked at eleven months and by the time she was three years old she was speaking in sentences. Shee could climb the highest trees and ride better then any of the other boys, to everyone's dismay and loved hunting and swimming. She detested her studies and was stubborn.

Rhett laughed softly. "That sounds like me when I was a boy before I acquired bad habits and became a cad."

Scarlett smiled but sat up higher as she excitedly said, "There's Tara, Rhett."

The wagon rounded the corner and the grand white plantation came into view. The long columns and wide porch with trees surrounding it and acres of stretching land. Rhett sat as equally captivated at the sight of the plantation like a white beacon that had retained its former glory and had remained standing. Pride welled up in Scarlett and she clutched his arm as the wagon advanced up the drive.

The wagon stopped in front of the porch steps. "Here we are... woah," Will said to the horse as he jumped out of the wagon and helped Melanie out. Rhett did likewise for Scarlett and her feet had no sooner touched the red ground when the wide front door opened up and three pale headed girls rushed out with shrieks to see their father and aunties.

They babbled excitedly with Susie, Suellen and Will's eldest daughter complaining that the younger sister stole her doll. The adults laughed and Suellen came out followed by Pork and Mammy. Mammy was glowering at Rhett with suspicion and Pork was smiling as pleasantly as ever and all ready was taking their bags into the house.

Suellen's sleeves were rolled up and hair pinned back from cleaning. She eyed Rhett for she sensed who he was. Her lips were compressed into a thin line with Mammy as a support behind her.

"Sue," Scarlett introduced, "This is Rhett and Rhett this is my second eldest sister, Suellen."

Rhett dutifully grabbed her hand and bending over it he kissed it. Even prim Suellen was not unaffected, noted Scarlett wryly. Suellen was blushing and was all ready captivated by Rhett. Her eyes darted from Rhett to her sister with a thoughtful look.

"Welcome to Tara. How is it that you know Scarlett?"

Rhett slowly smiled with a glint in his eyes. "Oh let's just say Mrs. Benteen I knew Scarlett when she was mad and throwing things."

Scarlett nearly laughed. "Pardon me?"

"Oh it's nothing, Sue," Scarlett quickly interrupted. "Frank invited Rhett to the Twelve Oaks barbeque and that's where we met. Surely you remember?"

Suellen sighed. "I can't say that I do but it's nice to meet you just the same." She looked over at her girls. "Come along Susie, Elinor, Irene..."

The three tiny girls dutifully followed their mother into the house with Will, leaving Rhett, Melanie and Scarlett alone. Scarlett was anxiously scanning the land looking for any sign of Katie and the others.

"Where are they?" se murmured to herself.

It was then she heard a war cry that pierced the silence. Oh no, Scarlett frantically thought, please don't let them be playing war. Especially Katie with the boys. But her prayer was not answered for over the hill she saw Katie riding her horse, not side saddle but both legs astride the horse and her hair crazily flying in the wind. Her skirts were billowing as she picked up speed and Wade and Ella were chasing after her with fake swords and waving hats. Beau followed with war paint.

Katie let out an unlady like cry and then her horse jumped over the fences as Gerald had done with a yell out delight. She saw Scarlett for she yelled, "Mother!" in a loud voice and came barreling even quicker towards her. Wade and Ella were following closely behind. Wade's lanky form picking up speed and Ella lagging far behind. Biting her lip, she spared a glance at Rhett and saw the look of amazement on his face.

"Is that Katie?"

Scarlett nodded and was agasht when Rhett threw back his head and laughed. Scarlett shot him a glare.

"I can see she doesn't take after you," he said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes as Katie stopped her horse and easily jumped off. Her blue skirts were badly ripped and dirty as she came racing up to Scarlett and threw her arms around her waist.

"Oh mother I missed you!"

Scarlett felt her anger disappear as her daughters arms came around her waist. She tried to give her daughter a strong, forceful look but couldn't when Katie grinned up at her. Her blue eyes were dancing and Scarlett smiled back, playfully pinching her cheek.

"I missed you too darling." She looked up as Katie released her and she saw Wade and Ella. She quickly hugged them and listened to their chattering. Looking over at Katie, she saw her giving Melanie a huge hug and then she was staring at Rhett with a slight frown and puckering of her lips. Rhett stared back at Katie and she saw his face full of amazement.

"Who are you?" Katie asked Rhett with a toss of her dark curls.

Scarlett shifted uncomfortably. Now wasn't the time. Here in the cool weather and standing outside. Her eyes pleaded with Rhett and he gave her a look of understanding. His lip turned down.

"I am a very... close friend of your mother's," he slowly said. "And you must be Katie." He slowly approached her and Scarlett watched in wonder as Rhett took her small hand in his and kissed it. She noticed his eyes mist with emotion as hers was. Katie and Rhett looked so much alike, she wondered if Katie would notice.

"And of course Rhett, you remember Wade."

His lip turned down. "Of course. My, you have grown into a man, Wade. I used to tell you stories during the war."

That piped Wade's interest for he loved anything that had to do with war or his father. "Really?"

"Yes, I'll tell you about the war sometime. I joined the war after Sherman marched through Atlanta."

Scarlett's eyes met Rhett's in shock. "You join the war? Fiddle-dee-dee. I thought you thought it was a lost cause and you didn't believe in it."

He shrugged. "I had a change of heart."

Melanie was still holding Beau. "Let's go into the house, Scarlett. I can't wait to see the others..." She had such a happy smile on her face that Scarlett couldn't help but smile. She pushed Katie forward who was still staring at Rhett with a specuatlive look and beckoned for Wade and Ella. Wade was staring at Rhett as if he were a god and Scarlett smiled.

"Scarlett," Rhett whispered close to her ear, "Wait a minute, I want to speak with you." His fists were balled deep in his pockets and he looked hesitant. Scarlett nodded and when the children and Melanie went inside, they stood on the porch and she led him to a chair where they sat.

"What is it, Rhett?"

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Scarlett, I think you should tell Katie who I am. If she's anything like us my pet, she's stubborn and she'll resent you for not telling her right away that I'm... her father."

"No she won't, Rhett. She could never resent me. I love her and I just don't want to ruin her birthday with that shock. And when her birthday is over... well I promise I'll tell her."

"Very well, " he reluctantly agreed. "Far be it from me to go against your better judgment."

Scarlett felt vastly relieved as they went into the house.

TBC


	5. Strangers and Friends

Part 5

Rhett watched Katie the next day as she went out of the house after breakfast. She seemed to be sneaking off, for her blue eyes had went to Scarlett and then she had quietly slipped out unnoticed. But he had noticed.

Ever since arriving at Tara yesterday, Rhett couldn't help but look at Katie. She was a beautiful girl that looked every bit like Scarlett. She had Scarlett's pale features with dark hair and eyes as blue as the bonnie blue flag. He knew she would be as Scarlett had been at sixteen in a few years. She would have beaux surrounding her and proposals from all the county. There was something he keenly recognized in her eyes, a need for excitement that had been in his as a youth.

He slipped out of the front door and lagged back a few yards behind Katie. The weather had warmed up considerably and the scent of the cool wind promised future cold weather but it was soothing. Katie began to run freely with a slight sprint and he was surprised to see her heading for the barn. Scarlett had said the Yankees had burned it down during the war but it had been rebuilt by Will.

She threw open the door and walked in, heading straight for the stall. Rhett lagged back behind the shadows and he heard her lightly laugh. He saw she had climbed over the gate and was petting her horse. "Mr. Butler you're the best horse in Georgia. No one can hold a candle to you."

Rhett was shocked. Her horse was named after him. The horse neighed softly and Rhett decided to make his presence known. "Mr. Butler? What a strange name for a horse."

She jumped in surprise and spun around facing him. "Sir, you should have made your prescence know." She had her hands on her hips and she looked exactly like Scarlett that day at Twelve Oaks in the library.

He grinned. "I'm sorry Miss..." he was at loss of her name. He had never thought to ask Scarlett his own child's last name.

"Miss Kennedy," she supplied, softly turning her hand back to the horses muzzle but giving him a glance. "My mother's second husband adopted me. Why are you out here?"

Rhett smiled. She was frank, he had to admit that. He didn't doubt she was his daughter or Scarlett's.

"You're very much like your mother," he said instead. "The resemblance is really striking."

"Really? Everyone does say I look like mama but "I have Gerald O'Hara's Irish blue eyes." Were you my mother's beaux?"

He laughed. "I would hardly say that. Your mother detests me for my rude behavior. She swore she hated me but alas I kept returning."

That won him a laugh from her. "So you loved her then?"

He was startled by her question and saw the interest lurking in her eyes. As if he was about to reveal some secret to her. His lip tilted down. "If I was, Miss Kennedy you and your mother would be the last people to know."

She became confused and opened the gate, coming out of the stall. "So you are? If you weren't then you would say so."

She was too bright for her own good, Rhett thought. His daughter was a stranger to him yet he felt like he knew her. He felt close to her and wished he hadn't promised Scarlett that he wouldn't tell Katie that he was her father.

"You're a bright girl. Can I call you Katie? I don't like formalities and we are friends I hope?"

She frowned. "My mother said not to be friends with strangers."

He laughed. "A smart woman your mother is."

A reluctant smile came to her lips and she walked forward, holding out her hand. "But I guess since you are mother's friend and will be here for awhile then we can be friends. Does that mean I can call you...?"

"Rhett," he supplied.

"Rhett," she repeated with a look of reflection. "My mother told me my father's name is Rhett. It must be a common name because I know you aren't my father."

"And how do you know that?" he asked, truly interested.

"Because mama said my father wasn't a gentleman but I think you are..."

He laughed, tears of mirth pouring down his face. Katie couldn't help but join in and he felt a slight pang of affection for his daughter before him. They would become close and he hoped to bridge that gap of absence left between them.

"Would you like to go riding with me?" she suddenly asked. "I'm sure mother won't mind. Well... maybe we won't tell her."

Rhett shared her mischievous smile. "I would like nothing better," he replied with meaning. And at that moment an understanding was formed between them as Rhett stepped forward and helped Katie get the horses saddled.

TBC


	6. Heart to heart

Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I know I have been a lot slower at posting. But it is break and I have been focused on my Gone With the Wind sequel and really typing away at it. I might pause my work on my other stories and start posting my sequel. I appreciate each and everyone of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Summary: After leaving Atlanta, Rhett finds out ten years later he has a daughter.

Part 6

"You two seem to have become friends quick enough," Scarlett commented as Rhett and Katie made their way from the barn after their long ride through the county. They had rode from the river to Twelve Oaks, and she had watched them from the porch with a sense of happiness.

Katie jauntily walked up the porch steps and threw her arms around Scarlett's waist. "Rhett rides even better then you mama. He said one day he would take me to the horse races. Can I please go?"

Scarlett looked at Rhett who was standing at the bottom of the porch with a smile on his face. He looked satisfied and had a glint of humor in his eyes. "She rides better then half the boys I've seen." The pride was evident in his voice.

"Can I go?" Katie repeated, her demand grabbing Scarlett's attention.

"We'll talk about it later when you're much older."

"But- oh very well. I have to find Ella. Bye Rhett," she called over her shoulder, her curls bouncing as she skipped inside the house, slamming the door behind her. Rhett easily made his way up the steps and took a seat on a wicker chair. She followed suit as he lit a cigar and sighed.

"She's a wonderful girl, Scarlett. Stubborn but she has your spirit."

Her brows rose. "Is that a compliment, Rhett Butler?"

"Yes, your spirit is what I've always admired most about you." He flashed his charming smile and Scarlett felt her heart give an odd little jerk. She didn't know why he affected her this way. But she knew she was lying to herself for she did know.

"You made Katie smile more then I've seen in a long time," she changed the subject. "Sometimes I worry about her for she's so independent and always running off. I couldn't help but think about pa when I saw you two together..." She lowered her eyes, hoping her pain didn't clearly show. These days she missed Gerald O'Hara the most.

"Show me his grave," Rhett begged.

"Oh Rhett," she breathed, looking away. "I couldn't. It still hurts so much and I hate looking back. The children go there but I hardly go at all."

"I want to pay my respects. He was a great man and of course good with cards."

That won a smile from her. "Yes, he was. He taught me a trick or two to Mammy's outrage. Very well but let's not be there too long." She rose to her feet and Rhett offered her his arm. "Why thank you me gallant laddie."

"Lead the way milady."

They walked down the porch steps and Scarlett breathed in the fresh air. "I love Tara. I would have never let those Yankees take Tara away."

"This land has done you good," Rhett said, his eyes scanning her face. "It must have been hard for you with Katie and Wade during the war." There was a note of remorse in his voice.

She waved a hand. "It was but we survived. There's no use looking back..."

They continued to walk in silence at a leisurly pace. When in view came five graves, perfectly lined and bearing the names of the three Gerald O'Hara babies with Ellen O'Hara and Gerald. Rhett watched Scarlett as she looked at the graves and lightly touched her father's gravestone.

"I was his favorite," she finally said. There was no triumph in her voice but a simple fact. Rhett was amazed with the change in Scarlett.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Oh and why is that?" she playfully asked.

He smirked. "I saw how you stole those poor country boy's hearts at the barbecue. They didn't stand a chance."

"But there is one heart I didn't steal," she said.

"You mean Ashley's?" he asked with raised brows.

"No," she flirtaiously said and began to walk away. "Yours."

Rhett watched her, a surprised look in his dark eyes. In long strides he was beside her and matching her pace. Her eyes were averted, but she had a slight, playful smile. This new change in her was hard to believe at the mention of Ashley's name she used to rage at him.

"And with my heart, Mrs. Kennedy, you would tear it to shreds," he said, deciding to play a long. Yet he felt the change in the air at this interesting turn of conversation. She cast him a side long glance.

"If you had my heart, Rhett, you would break it." Her tone seemed a little to serious to him and his eyes met hers. For a moment he stood transfixed and opened his mouth to reply but a cry from the distance captured their attention.

Ella had run out of the house with her doll in hand and she was sobbing. "Mama!" Her ginger curls clung to her tear streaked cheeks as she ran to Scarlett and launched herself in her mother's arms. "Susie r-ripped my doll."

Scarlett held Ella and patted her on the back. "it's not the end of the world, Ella. I'll fix your doll. See it's only a minor tear."

"Really?" Ella asked hopefully.

"I do believe your mother is right, Ella," Rhett chipped in. "And just for your bravery, I'll bring you a playmate for your doll. She'll be far more beautiful then your cousin's doll." Ella beamed and Scarlett shot him a grateful glance.

"Oh thank you! Mama you will fix Lorena won't you?" She cast a sad glance at her doll in her mother's hands.

"I cross my heart. Now," Scarlett began but was interrupted with shouts and Wade and Beau came racing out of the door with fake swords made of sticks. They were fighting and Melanie came out, laughing and cheering them on. She was laughing with a hand over her heart.

"It's the war all over again!" Melanie called out.

Scarlett and Rhett laughed as Ella ran over to Melanie, her doll forgotten. Rhett turned his attention back to Scarlett and offered his arm. "Shall we watch how the south was won?"

"Oh Rhett how you do run on," she sighed with a slight smile, placing her hand in his. "I wonder where Katie ran off to? She is so very independent."

"It worries you doesn't it?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "I used to have dreams after she was born. I was running through a mist and looking for something. And I was holding Katie. But the mist would take her from my arms. I know it's silly..." They reached the porch stairs and Mammy suddenly emerged with a scowl on her face.

"Whut ya doin' with out yer shawl and wid dat man? I tole ya dat he's-"

Scarlett scowled, and Rhett saw her face contort, the peace in her face disappearing and the look return he had known so well. She removed her hand from his and placed them on her hips, her eyes flashing.

"You hush Mammy! He is my guest and won't be treated as such. Now you do into the house and find Katie. Tell her I want to see her right away."

"Why is dat?" Mammy suspiciously asked, a dark scowl on her face as she eyed Rhett.

"Great balls of fire! Must I explain everything to you?" She gentled her voice. "Please Mammy, do as I say."

The old woman grumbled but did Scarlett's bidding. And Rhett was again surprised at the change in Scarlett. She had been furious but had remained her calm unlike the old days when she would be so mad that all would flee from her tempers.

"Mammy means well," she explained as they sat down and she shot him a smile. "Now tell me a secret or something amusing like you used to do."

His brows raised. "A secret? Aren't you too old for secrets?" Her eyes danced and she reminded him very much of the girl she had once been. Yet, she was completely woman. And what a woman she was.

"Well my pet, if you must know I was love sick. Indeed all I could do is stumble a long in Charleston with a long face at the pain of unrequited love. It was like the Greek tragedies."

She laughed. "You know I don't read, Rhett, that's not if I can help it. And pirate and war books hardly count. Were you really love sick? Who was the girl? Do I know her?"

He rose up his hand in mock defeat. "What leading questions. My lips are sealed."

"Fine then. I'll find out on my own then."

He laughed and the door opened, Katie came out onto the porch, her step jaunty. "Mama you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I'm going into town later and I wanted to know," she dropped her voice to a consprious whisper. "If you wanted a present."

"Oh!" She shifted on her feet with excitement. "Can you please get me a hat like yours?"

"A hat like mine?" Scarlett murmured. "But darling I have so many hats."

"It's your emerald green one with the darling black feathers and it tilts to one side. All the girls have it and they would be so jealous if I had one that was new."

Scarlett's eyes danced and Rhett watched the exchange with interest. "I have a better idea," he suddenly said, intruding on the conversation. "Your mother and I will surprise you."

"But I don't like surprises Mr.- Rhett," Katie sighed. "But I guess I can be surprised."

Scarlett laughed, rising to her feet and embracing Katie. She peered at her daughter's skeptical face. "All the girls will be pea green with envy when they see how grown up you've become and what wonderful presents you have. And of course I must get something for Ella and Wade-" Her mind was all ready making a list of the things she would buy. "And I'll have to check on the mills..."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Mother dies if she doesn't go to check on them at least once a week," she explained to Rhett.

His mouth twitched as his eyes went to Scarlett who was deep in thought. "I bet."

"I'm going for a ride," Katie announced. But Scarlett was so preoccupied that Katie merely ran off without a further word. She went down the porch steps and met Ella, Beau and Wade down by the fence. They gave jaunty waves to Rhett and Scarlett before they were off in a frenzy, running towards the barn.

"You still have the mills?" he asked.

She stared at him with surprise. "Of course! I would never give them up. I worked hard for them, Rhett." She sat down. "I was once attacked in Shantytown because of them."

His eyes became alert. "Who attacked you?"

She shrugged. "Some shady men in the slums down there. If it weren't for Big Sam, I might be dead. As it was, there was an awful incident with the Yankee officers and everyone that chased out the men. Frank died, a few other men and Ashley was wounded."

"Then what happened?" he gently urged.

Her eyes met his. "Belle Watling saved their hides. if it weren't for her theen who defended me could be dead now. Oh, how it galled me to be dependent on her when I knew- well when I knew she was your mistress."

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" she challenged. "It was true wasn't it?"

His eyes danced. "I'll leave it to your imagination, my dear."

"You really are a cad, Rhett Butler," she accused.

"Yes ma'am. But not so much of a cad that I won't accompany you to Atlanta."

She looked startled but shook her head. "I'm a big girl, Rhett, and can take care of myself."

"I know that but I still must go to Atlanta sooner or later."

She looked troubled and Rhett watched with interest as dozens of emotions filtered across her face. She looked inhibited and breathtaking even in her distress.

"I would pray it would be later," she shortly said. "Rhett, if you come to Atlanta with me there will be talk and those fat old cats will have something more to use against me. Oh, it would just make their day! As it is I won't ruin Katie with anymore gossip." Her eyes flashed and her jaw was set, a look he knew all too well.

He sighed. "Don't you think I realize this, Scarlett? But I must face them sooner or later if I'm going to be a part of Katie's life. I can't be hiding out here in the country. We must face them together, my pet."

Her eyes suddenly became hard, startlingly fast. "Together? Now you want to face them together, Rhett. Well, I'll be damned if I'll give them more power to destroy what little standing I have left. My reputation was ruined, Rhett! Ruined so much that not a decent family will accept Katie, Wade or Ella." She rose to her feet. "No, I take that back, they'll accept Wade because his father was a "war hero" and Ella because of Frank but not Katie because she's-" The word was left unspoken but they both knew what she meant.

He sat their speechless for a moment. Scarlett was no longer a young girl that was selfish and threw tantrums to get her own way. He realized she had a point, and she had grown into a woman, one that felt and had character, who could grasp the reality of the world, not just the latest fashion and her childish belief that the world revolved around her. He lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I know it doesn't wipe the past mistakes but allow me to try to be a father to Katie. I want to do anything I can to get her invited into social circles and by God I'll do them. Even if I have to crawl on my belly to the fat old cats." He swiflty rose to his feet and enfoldened her in his arms. She held onto him thightly to his surprise and didn't push him away. All she could thnik was it was wonderful to be in his arms again.

"I want to help you, darling," he continued in a low voice, "because God knows I haven't been any help. It has been hard for you hasn't it?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But I survived and so did Tara. Well, I know I can't talk you out of coming. I swear all of Atlanta will be talking when they see you and me together."

"Maybe they'll throw a party," he joked to lighten the mood.

"Fiddle-dee-dee, a party indeed. They'll hang us before that."

Rhett threw back his head and laughed.

TBC


End file.
